


Hired Help

by Lady_Melora



Series: Whispers of Hope [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Homelessness, Starvation, Survivor Guilt, collapsing building, loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melora/pseuds/Lady_Melora
Summary: The Warrior of Light can't just have anyone be their retainer. They do more than wait and serve, they protect and help keep what privacy the Warrior of Light has.  Some will even be a bodyguard.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Whispers of Hope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Selanar Trevard: From Rogue/Spy to Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Selanar looked up at the newly built Isgardian manor. It was bigger than he thought it would be but it felt welcoming, even with the missing vegetation in the yard. It felt strange for him not to be in his armor and not to have his weapons with him. When he accepted the new assignment, he hadn't thought that it was to be undercover as a butler for some new Lord and Lady. All he knew when he accepted the transfer was that a request came from the top to Commander Laniaitte de Haillenarte.

"Thank you for your report." He watched her tap a finger on a folded piece of paper as she eyed him. "Selanar, you have served our house well. Would you like to represent our house and the Rose Knights in a new very important post that just opened?"

He was shocked at the question, "You mean leave Camp Couldtop?"

"Yes."

"Commander, you and your family has always done well by me and mine. I was honored when your father allowed me to train to be a knight and a seeker of information. If you feel that I will better serve and represent your family in this new posting.." she held up a hand to stop him from continuing.

"Before you accept, know that this position isn't going to necessarily be in the field and it can become quite boring for someone of your aptitude. There will also be other responsibilities. If you are still interested with this very small bit of information, then I'll send you to meet with Second Commander Junius for her to make the final decision." she smiled at his startled look. "As I said, this is a very important position. I had been asked to recommend someone that I trust with my life and whom can keep secrets. Are you that man?"

Selanar didn't have to think on it, "I am honored that you choose me. I accept and I will do my utmost to bring honor to House Haillenarte."

"That I have no doubt. Go and pack your things and be on the next airship to Ishgard. Present this to Commander Junius." She handed him the letter that he had seen her tapping earlier.

"Yes Commander... and thank you!" He saluted and left.

A few bells later he found himself standing before not only Second Commander Lucia Junius but also Lord Commander Aymeric de Borel. "What have you been told about this position?" Aymeric asked.

"Not much sir, just that this is a new position that requires my set of skills."

Aymeric's lips smiled briefly, "You're to act as a bodyguard to a very important diplomat that will be taking up residency here in Ishgard. However, they are not to know that you are there as a bodyguard."

"Sir?"

Lucia cleared her throat, "You are to be undercover of sorts. Your job will be the Second Butler in their manor. You are a veteran that had been discharged due to being injured in the war. You'll aid them in whatever they need and will report to myself or the Lord Commander."

"I am to act as a spy?"

"Not exactly. You are to be their eyes and ears. You will only report to us if they are in danger and if Ishgard is in any danger." Aymeric responded.  
  
"So, I am to be their spy when they request but as a butler with them not knowing I am also guarding them?" he was so confused.

"Correct. You'll retain your pay with Ishgard on top of the pay they set with you. You are first a Knight of Ishgard tasked to protect these diplomats. Second, you are a butler and gatherer of information to their knowledge." Lucia moved towards him to hand him his paperwork. "You're to meet with Ashex Bilain at this address. He will give you the full details."

"After meeting with him and you learn that this isn't going to work for you, return here and let us know." Aymeric added.

Selanar nodded and saluted, "I will do my best Lord Commander."  


********************

  
Ashex was going over the moving creates that sat in the parlor of The Gaar's new home when the front bell rang. He put down the paperwork and picked up his uniform jacket to put it back on. 

An older Lalafell with gray hair pulled up into a bun, wiping her hands on her apron was walking down the hall. She smiled at the older Elezen and noticed the critical look he gave her. "Ah, yes." She acknowledged as she took the apron off. "Is my hair in order?" she asked him.

"Aye it is. Once we hire the new help, we can cease with the formalities." he responded with a smile.

"Yes, yes. Let's be done with this business. Why Mistress Melora left it to us is beyond me."

"I would think tis due to her trusting us Lady Shishira." 

"Pssh..." she waved a dismissive hand towards him as she moved towards the study.

He opened the door to find a young Elezen man standing there. "Selanar Trevard?"

"Yes sir." the man responded.

"Please, this way." Ashex stood to the side to let him in. Ashex closed the door and led the young man into the what will be the study.

There were two desks facing each other one on one end of the room and the other on the other end. Between the two there sat a sofa with the back facing the entry and four chairs, two by the fireplace and the other two closer to the desks, all sitting on a large brocade rug. A gray haired Lalafell was sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace putting on a pair of glasses. The only decorations in the room so far was a portrait of an Elezen man, a vase of fresh white lilies and a single candle that was lit. There were a few moving crates that were pushed into the corners of the room.

"Please have a seat young man." The Lalafell gestured towards the couch as Ashex took the chair next to her.

Selanar sat down on the sofa facing the two and looking around the room. 

"You've come highly recommended from House Haillenarte and the Lord Commander. What have you been told of this position?" Ashex asked Selanar.

"The Lord Commander told me that I would be protecting the Lord and Lady Diplomats that will be living here as a butler. That I am to aid them in whatever they ask of me but I am to report to Commander Lucia Junius if I feel that they are in danger or if Ishgard is in danger."

The Lalafell eyed Ashex, "Really Ashex? You asked the Lord Commander for a bodyguard? What happened to just requesting someone that can no longer serve in the Temple Knights or as a Dragoon?" 

Ignoring the Lalafell, "I see that they didn't give you the names of these "Diplomats". Let us introduce ourselves, Lady Shishira Shira, she has worked for Dame Gaar the longest, Shishira if you please?"

"I am Lady Shishira Shira from Ul'dah and I cook for the Master and Mistress. I was rescued by Mistress Allard..Gaar from a house of pleasure in Ul'dah, where I was indentured as a cook to pay off my dead husband's debts. I was being beaten because a wealthy patron didn't like the way I had cooked a dish. She gave them a thrashing and then paid off the debt. She took me to the Adventure Guild's Inn where she cared for me until I was well again. She then offered me a job for caring for her place in Limsa Lominsa while she away on jobs. She got me set up with a little place of my own and pays me enough so I won't want for naught." She fondly said. 

"And I am Retired Dragoon Commander Ashex Bilain. I was injured in an ambush by the followers of Lady Iceheart and was too rescued by Dame Melora Allard, whom I owe a life debt to. Shortly after the death of Lord Haurchefant, I was asked to secretly protect her when she is in the city, posing as a new butler for Count Edmont de Fortemps. Count Edmont and Master Gaar had made the request to Lord Commander Aymeric and Azure Dragoon Estinien." Ashex paused to let his words sink in.

Selanar eyes went wide upon hearing the name of Melora Allard and he glanced at the portrait that hung above one of the desks. "Melora Allard, the Warrior of Light, Knight of House Fortemps, The Second Azure Dragoon, Savior of Ishgard and Savior of Eorzea? Is that whom I'm to protect?" Shishira smiled and Ashex nodded. "Why would she need protecting? She's the Warrior of Light."

"Lord Haurchefant was killed by an assassination attempt on her. She has the Scions and Lord Gaar to protect her back. We protect her privacy and watch for any potential harm that may come from places that they know not to look. There have been multiple attempts that have been stopped before they got within malms reach of her, unknown to her. Worse case, we will physically protect her and Lord Gaar here in the city if it ever gets that far. We are also a network of information for her and Lord Gaar, collecting information and relaying information when needed. This Manor, is their home when when they aren't out in the field. The consider Ishgard their home and Count Fortemps views the two as his children. It is sure to get out at some point that they are residing here in Ishgard. When that day comes, it'll be told that they are representatives of the Scions that have been stationed here."

"But by the gods, don't ever call them diplomats when they're around. They hate that title, if they had their way, the would go just by their names, humble as they are." Shishira injected.

Selanar looked at the painting of Lord Haurchefant. He had heard rumors that he was the Warrior of Light's lover and bards sang tales of a Warrior of Light's lover death by protecting the one he loved. The official story that was told that he did die protecting her but in battle not by protecting her during an assassination attempt. "So what the bards sing of a lover lost by protecting the one he loves.. is it true?" he asked them.

The two sitting across from him lowered their heads for a moment and the Lalafell then looked at the painting and spoke up. "I never had a chance to meet him. But yes, they were lovers. She mourned his death and will still blame herself, as she does for all that have died for her. This is one of the many parts of her private life that we help to protect. There are those that will use her private life against her. She and Master Gaar were recently bonded in a private ceremony. The Scions, House Fortemps and the Eorzean leaders are the only ones that know of their bonding. To the rest of the world, they are Scions that are partners. Eventually word will get out that they married but they are prepared for what it may bring."

The front door opened and slammed closed, "I got us some good fish and the supplies you asked for Shishira!" a young female voice shouted from the hall, startling them.

"Oi, that girl will be the end of me." Shishira mumble as she jumped off the chair to meet the person in the hall.

The two men overheard the Lalafell give a stern lecture and then told the girl to go to the study. A young Hyur girl with black braided hair, no more that sixteen summers came into the study. She curtsied to the men and took up the seat where the Lalafell had been sitting. She was wearing fishing attire.

"This is Maisy Pipper, she waits on Mistress Melora." Ashex stated. "Maisy.."

"I help Mistress Melora be all proper like for events that she has to go to, like sewing the latest dress trend and doing her hair when she asks."

Ashex cleared his throat, "She was hired by Count Fortemp when Mistress Melora first arrived as his ward. She is also a spy for Mistress Tataru, whom is a Scion."

"A spy? Really Ashex? I just report to Tataru if there is something wrong with Melora or if she's not taking care of herself. You and I know how she was after..." she paused and thought better than to continue to voice what she was going to say, "I also relay anything I think is of importance from the Brume. Besides, I think Melora secretly fears getting on the wrong side of Tataru, that's why she pretends to not know that I report to her." She waved her hand as she leaned back into the chair, dropping the formality. "Don't let the old man fool you into thinking that formalities exist here. Melora and Moe don't believe in servants and their places, they view us as equals. It's only done when they have guests, which isn't going to be often."

Ashex choked at being called an old man, "Even so, for those on the outside looking in, we are mere hired help and nothing more." he eyed Selanar, "Knowing the full details and whom it is that you'll be working with, do you still wish to take the position?"

Selanar didn't have to think on it, "When will I start?"

Ashex smiled, "Now. I'll show you to your room and then around the manor. And by the by, address them at least by Master and Mistress, regardless of what the girl says." he says as he eyes Maisy.

Maisy rolled her eyes as she got up. "I'll change and then tell Shishira that he'll be joining us. When are they due home? They've been gone for a moon."

"With in a sun or two. Make sure their bedroom is fully unpacked and the fresh flowers should be delivered on the marrow."

"Where have they been?" Selanar asked.

Ashex began to laugh, "That son is a tale the bards will some day sing of and you'll learn that when they arrive home."


	2. Shishira Shira- Indentured Slave to Master Culinarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You ask me how I came to be the Warrior of Light's culinarian? Why, she is an angel that was sent to me by the gods when I was at death's door step and lost all but hope."  
> \- Lady Shishira Shira, Master Culinarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing in first person. I hope you enjoy.

I was on the ground in an alley, curled into a ball with my arms trying to protect my head and legs tucked up to my stomach. Another kick and another hit with a whip, I had lost count what seemed to be bells ago. My whole body was in pain and my voice was horse, no longer begging, just whimpering, long past cursing my lot in life, preparing to die. I tasted blood from my nose and mouth, eyes starting to swell shut.

_'Just finish me...'_ I thought, _'but they won't... maybe...I may have crossed that line.. but I'm worth gil.'_ My last master had lost me in a bet. He didn't treat me poorly but not well. I worked for him to pay off my dead husband's debts, with no knowledge just how much that was. Six summers...no it has been seven summers as a slave, I was finally going to die, at least I hoped. The gods hadn't answered my prayers for freedom or for death in the past.

"Filthy wench.." another hit "Cooking that shite for one of our wealthy patrons!" One of them spit on me, another kick. There were three of them, the owner of the pleasure house and two of his thugs, whom kept control of the slaves.

Then it stopped and I heard yelling, wood breaking, but I could only see shadows for my eyes had swollen about shut. 

I heard a gasp from someone and felt gentle hands touch me, warmth flowed through me and I could breath better, _'I'm finally dying. The gods have heard me and sent an angel to ease my passing.'_ I thought.

"She's going to need more healing... I've stabilized her so she can be moved. Why were they beating on her like that Thancred?" I heard a female voice choked with a sob.

"Let's get her out of here before they come back." 

"I'll take her to my room at the Hourglass Inn."

"Melora, we should take her to the local healer and you aren't exactly in the best shape to care for..."

"And what if they go looking for her? That will be the first place they will look! Please?" 

I felt myself being lifted and a moan escaped me before I lost consciousness.

  
My head was being raised and I felt a spoon at my lips. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a young Hyur woman looking down at me with a smile. I went to sit up but by the gods I hurt. "Shhh.. don't move to quickly. You've had several broken ribs that have been mended and lingering bruises. You're bound to be sore." the woman said as she put the bowl and spoon down and gently pushed me back onto the pillows that she had propped behind me. The woman's hands were bandaged, _'Was she injured in saving me?'_ I thought.

I looked around the room and noticed a Healer's robe that was burned on the sleeves and round the bottom was hanging in the corner. I found my voice, "Where... where am I? How long..."

"You're in my room at the Hourglass Inn and you've been here for the past three suns. I'm Melora Allard, from what I've learned, your name is Shishira Shira?"

I looked down at my hands to see that they were bandaged. My long gray hair fell, shielding my face as I nodded. I was still alive. 

"Well Shishira you're safe now. No need to worry about those arses that were beating you."

"I... I don't understand..."

I saw the woman take a folded piece of paper from the table that sat next to the bed and handed it to me. "This is yours."

I unfolded the paper to read it.

_This is to certify to whomsoever it may concern,_

_that the Lalafell_ _named Shishira Shira_

_has paid her debt in full_ _and is no longer_ _indentured as cook_

_to Tilqa Pufoqa, owner of The Silken Flute._

_Hereby signed,_ _Tilqa Pufoqa_

I had to reread it a number of times and I realized that tears were falling. "I... I'm free? I..I don't have any where to go..no family.." 

"Well.. you're in luck." the woman started as she stretched her arms over her head and bent back, the sleeves of the tunic fell down her arms revealing more bandages. "I am in need of a Retainer. I travel an awful lot and I'm looking for someone to care for my apartment in Limsa, take care of my plants and what not. You'll be paid well and I'll have a little room set up for you. If you want your own place, I can have Tataru assist in locating a something, she has contacts every where. What say you?" 

"Mistress Allard... you don't know me.. I don't know what to say."

"I see a woman that has had a very difficult life for the past few summers, someone who I see is kind and caring. I hope that you will say yes."

"I am in debt to you for saving me, you're my savior... I will gladly be indentured to you for what you have done."

I watched Mistress Melora's face become very serious as I wiped my tears with the back of my hands. "I will not have anyone indentured to me. You will be a paid retainer, free to leave whenever you so choose. Also, I'm no savior, I'm just an adventurer that was passing and did the right thing in aiding someone in need, with the help of a partner." she paused and smiled as she placed a hand onto my hand closest to her, "If you don't wish to take this job and would like something else I can see if Tataru can find something...."

"Mistress Allard, I would be honored to work for you." I patted the hand that held my other one and smiled.

"I do have a request.. please don't call me Mistress Allard, Melora will be fine." she chuckled.

"You are to be my employer so I will not call you just Melora. Why don't we settle with Mistress Melora?" I was going to be stubborn on this as it was only proper.  
  
Her gaze bore into me, "Why are Lalafells so bloody stubborn? Fine... Mistress Melora." She picked up the bowl of broth and held it to me to take, "As one of your Healers, I order that you finish this. We'll leave for Limsa once you feel that you can travel. I'll also have new clothing readied for you."

  
Two suns later, I was standing at the Airship landing waiting to board it for Limsa. I adjusted my bag that held my new clothing and belongings as I watched, from a respectful distance, Mistress Melora say her goodbyes to Master Thancred.

"Here is the reference to give to Jacke Swallow and the location of the Rogues Guild. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Thank you Thancred and yes... I feel that I need to learn something more than just being a Conjurer, I just don't think I'm very good at it. I'll continue with my lessons when I can...."

"No judgement here, I just wanted to be sure that this is something you wanted. We'll contact you if we need you any sooner. The gods know you deserve to rest after Ifrit." 

I may be up in the years but my hearing was still excellent. When Mistress Melora approached I just had to ask after her about Ifrit. "Mistress Melora, isn't Ifrit a primal that the...." My eyes grew wide when I realized that her arms had been wrapped due to burns, "Mistress Melora!"

"Yes and please don't think on it my friend." She placed a hand on top of my head to reassure me.

"I shan't say more." I watched as my new employer turned to lead the way onto the airship. She is the angel that the gods sent to me. I will do everything within my abilities to provide a safe and quite place for her to retreat to. I ran after her, "Oh Mistress Melora! What are your favorite dishes?"


	3. Maisy Pipper- Lost to Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protective ward around the Brume had failed again but this time there was no warning of the on coming hoard of dragons. Maisy became one of the lost children of the Dragonsong War, only to be found by a friend of the Warrior of Light a year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my darkest writings so far, I even had a few tears as I wrote it. This has loss of family and collapsing building. It touches on homelessness and starvation. If any of these may be a trigger for you, please don't read.

My lungs burned from the smoke of burning buildings, sounds of screams and crying people filled my hearing and my eyes watered, unable to fully focus on anything except that of my Papa. My black braids were coming undone from the running and dodging. Papa held my hand tightly and kept encouraging me to keep up the pace. I was so confused as to what was happening, just being ten and three summers old.

"Where's Mama? We have to find Mama!" I cried.

"She'll find us my Angel, remember our safe place?"

"Y...yes.." I hiccupped in response as I tried to wipe my burning eyes with the sleeve of my dress.

"She'll be there waiting for us." He shouted over the noise.

There was a crack and rumbling from the building we were running in front of, it happened so quickly, one second I was being dragged by Papa to being flung in front of him with his hand slipping from mine. I landed and skidded on my hands and knees. Crying out in pain I rolled over to look at my wounds, my hands and knees had been cut by the rocks. I looked up expecting to see Papa bending down to help me up but he wasn't there, in fact, everyone that was running with us was gone. I whipped my eyes again and saw that the building had fallen, where we all had been running was now a giant mountain of rubble. I scanned for Papa, he wasn't far from where I had initially landed, laying on his stomach with arms sprawled before him, he was half buried. "PAPA!" I screamed and started to crawl over to him, crying. I saw him lift his head and reach for me. His face covered with dirt, ash and blood. I grabbed hold of his hand. "It'll be alright Papa..." I sobbed and let go of his hand to start clawing at the giant stones that pinned him.

"An..Angel..." I turned to look over my shoulder at him, he coughed up blood as he tried to speak to me, "Don't worry Papa, I'll get you out!" I cried as I turned back to the rubble that pinned him.

"MAISY!" hearing my name snapped me out of my clawing. I hadn't been able to move anything, I had only succeeded in tearing up my nails and fingers in the attempt. Whipping my bleeding hands on my dress, I turned back to look at Papa, he couldn't turn to see me. "Come here Angel.. I want to see you..." Still on my knees, I turned and scooted to where I could hear him better and I took his hand into mine, leaning down to put my head near his to hear him. "Angel... go to the safe spot and find Mama. I...I love you and Mama...I'll be all right.." he coughed up more blood. "Go...my Angelfish..!" He squeezed my hand. 

"NO PAPA!" I felt a arm go around my waist from behind, easily lifting me from my knees. I hadn't heard the Dragoon land behind me.

"Come child, 'tis not safe here." A deep male voice told me as I screamed and tried to get free from him, reaching for my Papa. Through tears, I saw Papa mouth thank you to the Dragoon and gave me a smile. Before I could say anything more, I was flying through the air, being carried at the Dragoon's hip like a basket of laundry.

I was deposited at one of the many churches by the Dragoon. I immediately started to run back to Papa but was grabbed by the Dragoon. "Child, thou must stay here, where 'tis safe." I fought against him, struggled to be free. He waved over one of the Sisters from the Scholasticate. He whispered something to her and she gasped.

"Oh you poor child! Come with me and let me clean those wounds." She offered her hand to me, I slowly took it and the Dragoon released me. The Sister took a corner of her apron and wiped my face. "Come child, you must be cold." She took a blanket from another Sister and wrapped it around me. I hadn't noticed that I had lost my cloak in my escape from the attack. With her arm around me, I was guided into the church. There was about a dozen other children, some crying, some just sitting staring into nothingness, some sleeping and some even playing. 

"I have to go to my Mama..." I told the Sister as I turned to her.

"Pray tell, where are you to meet your mother?" she asked.

"Papa had said that if we were ever separated, we were to meet at Saint Reinette and take refuge in the chapel until it was safe to go home."

"I will send someone to look for her." She sat me down as someone brought over medical supplies to clean my wounds. To distract me she asked what my parents did for a living. I told her that Papa is a hunter and fisherman and that they owned the meat and fish shop in the Foundation. Most of the time Mama would mind the shop as he went out hunting and fishing. "Pipper Meats?" she asked me and I nodded as I flinched at the burning of soapy water on my hands. "What were you and your father doing in Brume?"

"He and I sell meat and fish to the poor, I should say try. Most of the time we just give it to them. Some of them will give gil when they could. When the bells started to sound, we started to make our way to our meeting point..." I was handed a cup of hot tea and a meat roll.

"Is that why your store is just outside of the Brume?"

"I think so? I heard Mama tell someone that they won't move the store closer to the Pillars because they wanted those living in the Brume to feel comfortable coming to the store. She told them that it wasn't about the money, but providing a needed service to the poor. One or two would come but most of them time, they would just wait for us to set up a stall." I took a bite of the meat roll and found myself gobbling it down. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. The tea was soothing on my burning throat.

I was tired. As I waited for them to find Mama, I curled up on the pew and fell asleep. It was several bells later that I was told that Papa and Mama had died in the attack. I was taken to the orphanage and was one of the many lost children of the Dragonsong War. 

Because of my age, I didn't remain at the orphanage long. I was taken to Dzemael Manor where I was to be a kitchen maid. I didn't stay long as I had questioned the head chef on the quality of meat they were giving to the lower staff and threw me out. I was able to do odd jobs such as laundry, running errands or washing dishes. Some times I was able to stay in a warm kitchen for a night but most times I was huddled in the ruins of of the Brume with others, some days going without food.

I was sitting on the ground hugging my knees, with a heavy blanket wrapped around me. I hadn't been able to find a odd job for the last two suns and hadn't eaten anything in the last day. What I had left, I had given to mother of three small children that were just as hungry as I was. My charity hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hungry?" I looked up to see a small woman in a pink coat and a boy with white hair in a blue coat who appeared to be a little older than myself looking at me. The woman held a brown paper package towards me and I could see steam rising from it. "It's a meat roll." 

"Tha..thank you." I whispered. I could feel the heat of the roll through my thin mittens. 

"My name is Tataru and this is Alphinaud."

Sitting on the ground left me at eye level of the woman. "Yo..you're the outsiders everyone is talking about." The woman looked up at the boy with a concerned look. "Why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

She looked back at me, "We saw that you gave your last bits of food to a mother and her children. That was very kind of you." I took a bite, the meat burned my tongue. "You remind us of our friend, always helping those in need..." Her smile was warming and I couldn't help but smile back. "Would you like a job? Our friend is in need of a Lady's Maid and I need help." I nodded that I would like the job. They both smiled and the boy offered his hand to me to help me up.

Twelve moons ago, I had lost my family and myself. Now, I had been found by these outsiders, whom didn't look away from me in dismay. I silently thank Saint Reinette for bringing them to me, for us finding each other.


	4. Ashex Bilain- Retired Dragoon at your service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can a dragoon do in retirement but take a position to quietly protect the Warrior of Light in her darkest days.

I didn't know why I was here, standing just outside The Lord Commander's office. It has been a week since the Lord Commander had been rescued by The Warrior of Light and her companions from Thordan. I knocked on the door before me and entered when I heard "Come." from the other side. Lord Commander Aymeric de Borel and Commander Estinien Wyrmblood waiting for me.

I saluted the two men before me and stood at attention. "You wished to see me my lords?" 

"Ah Commander Bilain, thank you for coming. Please be at ease and have a seat. How are you finding retirement and how is your leg fairing?" the Lord Commander asked. 

I moved to sit down. "Retirement has been quite, excluding the children that I've been helping to care for. All are enamored with the the two of you and the Warrior of Light." I chuckled as I saw the two turn pink, "I have my days concerning my leg my lord. Some days, it feels as if I was never injured and others where I can hardly walk, it depends on the weather." I told them. "But I feel that I wasn't summoned here to talk pleasantries. What can I do for you?"

I watched the two glance at each other before Lord Commander Aymeric spoke, his face sadden and he instantly looked more tired. "I am sure you have heard the stories surrounding my rescue from Thordan."

"How can I not as I have heard many different stories. I was asked by Hilda's people to help with keeping the children off the street that day so I wasn't witness to it. The most distressing is the story that the Warrior of Light was gravely injured and that's why no one has seen her in the last week. She was the one that saved me and I hope that I will be able to thank her for what she has done for myself and Ishgard."

Lord Commander Aymeric cleared his throat, "That is why we have summoned you. Melora.. that is The Warrior of Light.." concern must have shown on my face as he quickly went on assure me, "She was not injured, at least not in the way the stories are saying. She has lost someone that was very dear to her heart, he was killed while protecting her from an assassination attempt."

"Are you speaking of Lord Haurchefant? I had heard that they were close friends." I asked as I had heard that he was killed but not exactly how.

Commander Estinien turned to look away and the Lord Commander nodded. "It has been requested and the two of us also agree, that Mistress Melora is to have a body guard of sorts." He paused to allow the information to sink. "It is feared that there will be other attempts on her life, outside of her normal activities. Hilda has said that she will have her people watch for any possible dangers but they already have their hands full with other matters. She will have Master Moe, Mistress Argabella, and the other Scions with her when she is outside of Ishgard. What she is needing is a person to help safeguard her life and personal life within the city. Count Fortemps has already summoned her housekeeper from Limsa and she has very young attendant but neither of them are learned in the arts of fighting."

I nodded in thought, "You wish for me to recommend someone?"

Estinien finally spoke up in frustration, "Enough with this polite talk Aymeric. I recommended you, Ashex, to become a bodyguard to Melora and Moe. Edmont has the idea that you will be their Butler and aid in safeguarding their home. She has currently pushed family and friends away with the fear of losing them as she did Haurchefant. They were more than friends...they were lovers." He stated, "I trust you to do what I can not at the moment. Protect the Second Azure Dragoon, the Warrior of Light, Melora Allard."

I was confused, I pushed the announcement of the two being lovers away, it isn't any of my business whom loves whom. I swallowed the lump that was growing in my throat, "My lords...how can I.. how can I protect her when I'm no longer able to perform my duty as a Dragoon? I am honored that you are asking me of this duty but.."

"You can still hold a lance or any weapon for that matter correct? You can defend her until help arrives correct?" Estinien asked of me.

I realized that he was right, I can still wield a weapon in defense if need be, I just wasn't agile anymore. I closed my eyes and sighed, ashamed of my reluctance, "Aye my lord." I whispered. We sat in silence for a moment before I recovered my thoughts. "My lords' may I ask, why a butler? Why not just a guard?"

Aymeric leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk, his hands clasped. "Ah, yes about that.. Mistress Melora isn't one to agree to having a guard, she limits those who she keeps close when she goes into the field out of fear of losing them and is adamant that when she is in a city, she is safe. Count Edmont is giving her a number of rooms in the family wing of Fortemps Manor and it's expected that Master Moe will be staying with her. Master Moe and Count Edmont feel that it would be best that she doesn't know the true reason for you being hired." 

"She's going to figure it out." I heard Estinien huff out.

"I accept." I heard myself saying before I could think anymore on it.

"Thank you." Relief came over Aymeric's face. "I'll be paying you, for this is to be off the books. I want you to report to myself or to Estinien anything that is amiss. That is the least.. the least that we can do for our friend. When you go, ask for Moe Gaar."

"Yes sir." I stood to go. "And my lords.. thank you for your trust and faith in me." I bowed and made my exit to make my way to the Fortemps Manor.

I arrived at the Fortemps' Manor to find two Lalafells, a Hyur Highlander man and a young Elezen boy standing outside. The two Lalafells where chatting away like two hens, excited to see each other. The young Elezen interrupted the reunion, "Please, let us go in as this isn't the place to speak of what is happening with our friend."

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "I apologize, but is Master Gaar available?" I asked. The four stopped what they were doing and looked towards me. 

The Highlander stepped forward, "May I ask who is asking?"

I eyed the others and they looked at him with questioning looks. "My name is Ashex Bilain. It is my understanding that there is a butler position that is open? I was instructed to see Master Gaar or Count Fortemps."

"Ah! Please call me Moe and come in, Count Edmont is waiting."

The five us entered the manor and I followed behind the group. Moe stopped and spoke to a butler and nodded. "Count Edmont will meet us in the parlor." 

The two Lalafells were whispering to each other and Moe was whispering to the young boy. Once in the parlor, the Lalafells took a place on the couch while the other two stood close by still talking. I took up a spot at the back of the room. Count Edmont and a young girl in a maid's uniform came in and she closed the door to the parlor. Count Edmont saw me and came up to me, "Ah, Commander Bilain, thank you for accepting this posting. I have heard good things from Estinien and Aymeric. Come, have a seat and we'll catch you up with what is happening." There is sadness when he spoke to me and he looked tired.

"Thank you my lord, I hope that I may be of help in these difficult times." He nodded with a weary smile. I took a seat in one of the high back chairs, glad to be able to sit. I watched Count Edmont greet the older Lalafell before taking a seat in another high back chair opposite of me. The young girl sat next to the other Lalafell and whispered in her ear, a frown appeared on her face. Master Moe and the young boy stood by the fireplace.

Count Edmont cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Welcome Lady Shira and thank you for answering our summons so quickly."

  
The older Lalafell smiled, "Anything for my Mistress. How is she?"

The door opened and a Miqo'te woman came in and closed the doors behind her sighing. Everyone turned to her with questioning looks.

"Bella?" Moe asked.

"She's asleep again but she's getting more stubborn about taking the tonic. At least she begrudgingly ate the meal that I took to her." She responded back. She noticed the older Lalafell and smiled, "Lady Shishira! Praise the gods that you're here! I've attempted to make her favorite dishes but they're nothing like yours!" tears started to well up in her eyes as she hugged the woman.

"Now, now... we'll set her to rights." she said as she comforted Mistress Bella.

I spent the next bell hearing everyone's reports. I learned that she had depleted her aether in the Vault and that she blames herself for Lord Haurchefant's death, so much so that she's having a hard time facing Count Edmont, even when he had sought her out to reassure her that it was not her fault. She had disappeared without a word for two days right after the Vault. It was Lord Estinien that found her in the Sea of Clouds, trying to pick up Thordan's trail. Delirious from a fever, she was brought back to Ishgard. It was expected that she hadn't slept, eaten or had anything to drink in those two days. She still hasn't been eating much, giving in for a few bites to appease whomever was trying to coax her to eat something. Hence why they had summoned Lady Shira with the hopes of her favorite food being made will tempt her to finally eat something. Master Moe and Master Alphinaud have been giving her sleeping tonics as she was having nightmares of the battle and more. Everything that I heard reminds me of the solders that have seen too much in a short time, she is breaking down, some calling it survivor's guilt.

The sun is setting and the purplish sky kissed the orange of the sun as I left to go home. I stopped and looked up at the stars that were appearing in the sky with a sigh. I have learned much today and I pray that I will be able to help her just as she helped me in my time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person, (Forgive me I can't remember who it was..), on Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club for dropping a story idea from the WOL Retainer's perspective.
> 
> If you would like to join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, we can be found here.  
> https://discord.gg/8C6ZKTj


End file.
